1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sewing system including a plurality of sewing machines, one having a data transmitting device and the others having data receiving devices connected to the data transmitting device. More particularly, the invention relates to a sewing system wherein stitch data is transmitted from the data transmitting device of the sewing machine on the transmitting side to the data receiving devices of the sewing machines on the receiving side. Each sewing machine on the receiving side can form stitches on a workpiece according to the received stitch data.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional sewing system includes a host computer for centrally controlling stitch data or the like and one or more sewing machines connected to the host computer. The stitch data recorded in the host computer is edited, such as being expanded, contracted, or rotated, in the host computer, and a plurality of pieces of stitch data are combined in the host computer. Then, such processed data is transmitted to each sewing machine, which in turn performs a sewing operation according to the received data.
In another case where a plurality of sewing machines are independently used without the host computer, each sewing machine is equipped with memory means for storing stitch data, data reading means for reading the stitch data from the memory means, and data editing means for processing the stitch data. In this case, an operator operates all the sewing machines in the same manner.
However, the conventional sewing system has the following problems.
(1) In the case of controlling two or more sewing machines by using a host computer, a commercially available computer is used as the host computer in most cases. An operator is required to have a high operating technique for the computer as well as an operating technique for the sewing machines. Further, an operational environment for the computer is limited, and therefore a large space or the like for the whole system is necessary. Also, a heavy investment in the computer which has no sewing function is necessary, causing an increase in cost.
(2) In the case of using two or more sewing machines without a host computer, and performing the same sewing operation in the two or more sewing machines, the operator must perform the same operation on all the sewing machines. Thus, the efficiency of the sewing operation is reduced.